Talk:Genie/@comment-24.57.178.85-20181130034944
Howdy Folks, first time commenting, name's Daniel. Not sure if I should make an account just yet or not, MGE seems up-in-the-air at the moment, not sure where it's going to land, and if in-tact or not? I swear, it's like if She/The Demon Lord answered my prayers and gave me the perfect monster? Genie is entertainingly compatible, as I'm a Sex-Magic Sigilist. I've been working from Encyclopedia's 1 and 2 in Hardcopy, and while the Wikipedia was available I used it to access World Guide 2 in Digital for some attempted fun with Saphirette. That and some of the side-stories, and treasure-troves of uncensored fan artwork now lost. It's amazing how a bizarre mix of corporate greed and lack of funds can destroy an underutilized and underappreciated resource? Without that Wikipedia, I'd never have found MGE? If all the material was available in Hardcopy in Canada, I'd buy it all up in a heart beat! If there were games to buy, and toys to buy, well....at least it's not cocaine! As I've said, I'm basically a Magician who uses sex and artwork to manifest my own reality, and MGE has been an interesting thing to study and experiment with for the previous few months so far. I've played with Monster Girls here and there, and after typing this, I'm going to go play with Genie for tonight! Before that, as both a meditation in thinking, and to share my perspective on her character profile, I'd like to point out some immediate things that stand out to me as a magician of the solitary sexual arts. Firstly, I think anybody with a basic background in Wicca who uses a Standard Household Altar, can appreciate the simplicity of an "Altar Made Flesh" in that of what the Genie offers, not unlike how the High Priestess becomes through possession the Goddess, and all those of the coven in attendance can interact with, such as in Raymond Buckland's "Complete Book of Witchcraft" (more affectionately know as "Big Old Blue"), or in the various texts by Scott Cunningham, or "A Witches Bible: The Complete Witches' Handbook" by Stewart and Janet Farrar. Taken further to the next level, for those who've read and worked from Aleister Crowley's Illustrated Goetia by Lon Milo DuQuette, can immediately see the already sexual benefit of substituting the Goetia for the Genie, either to possess the female partner with, or to follow the solitary methods instructed. However, if the operator were to combine both principle operations from both types of texts, and either invocate the Genie into one's mental scape, or evocate the Genie into a Sex Toy or an actual Lamp, what you'd be left with is a Working MGE Monster in practice of Practical Demonic Sex Magic. Fact and Fiction in this unique instance, treads a very blurred line in reality? And let's not forget about the potential for an Incense-base to manifest the MGE Genie into the ritual chamber, oh my goodness..... The "Genie's Magical Power" is straight-up real-world modern ceremonial magic, except instead of just simple clothed tables and robes and rugs marked with symbols and circles, as one would gaze into a crystal ball, would grope the Genie and with chocolate strawberries in hand, writing ancient formulas upon her breasts, as read from the Grimoires of old, and Romance Novels of today. Play not only with candle fire and sweet incense for the Genie, for the heat and fragrance of the night is charged with thrust, as you whisper incantations softly into her ears as Solomon himself once loudly constrained the spirits into obedience, if only to suggest a better position, or to warn of use of the Blasting Rod, a funny name for what is now her favorite dildo. Prepare your Altar as you would prepare your Lover, decorate her well and with functioning purpose, for the hour of the art is ordered in primal command, not in the name of some absent god who would blush and blaze at the scene of this! Perform her well, cast your spell within, and she will cast your spell without. It is perhaps fortunate that I am a Sigilist, that I see a unique opportunity in being the user and the used in this MGE System. For those who adhere to the Grant Morrison style of Masturbation with Sigils and Hypersigils, the MGE Genie becomes a summoned spirit partner the likes of which may have never been known before, not in Grimoires, Comics Books, or Anime/Hentai? If you were to either in your mind upon her skin, or upon the vessel to be the lamp which represents her physically, or upon ink and paper in fanfiction, to scribe your Sigil, and then to charge it in the sexual act, functions to empower the Genie, and with power, comes release. It's a way to charge your magic, using hers, as she uses you, to charge hers. Add the MGE Runes/Sexual Symbols that make Succubus go mad with hungry lust, upon the Genie with your Sigil, building the power together, and BOOM there's more than just chocolate sauce flying on the walls....for it will be cast into the cosmos to manifest, again and again and again until she has finished. She get's fed well on the mana, and you get your will broadcasted explosively by a near-almighty spirit from one of the naughtiest books series our species has ever concocted! Think about it: all that unused sexual energy poured-in by all the readers and fans? Fuel for the fires to play with! In fact, I'd wager that at least one, very special technologically-savvy magician, somewhere in our world, is going to one day be able to use the MGE Genie, to manifest some very serious growth of both the MGE-Universe, and the Human-Universe, combined into one at some level. The fact that in a few years time, technology will project real-world fictional characters into our living rooms and onto our city streets, practically ensures a blending of the two worlds eventually anyways? By Technological Science and Occult Science, Electronic Civilization may become a Monster Realm sooner than we think? That is, unless censorship and corporate mismanagement kills the franchise before its due time. For the magician, a partner like that as what the Genie offers, is truly to be determined of potential, and relished with sweet, sweet jams in lascivious occult-ceremonial sacrament. One final note: I think there's more than just "Genie" from the desert, born of the Yellow Sun. There's also the Black Sun being probably the Dark Matter, which could probably produce a "Dark Genie", blame Saphirette for wishing too damn hard for a lover! Then there's the "Ifrit" which are just really sadistic and sadist, thinking little of humans as nothing more than imperfect lovers, and care nothing for their wishes unless it pleases them more-so. The really interesting one's however, heard the call of the Fallen God, becoming "Tempter Genie", a real sell-your-soul type for a single wish, then drags you down to never-ending sexdom inside the Lamp, which houses a gateway to the Fallen God's domain. Personally, I think if the Overlord plays her cards well, this special "wish" magic could play a factor in producing the long-sought Male, as there could be developed a magic formula to describe it.